Mentiras verdaderas
by MsShineeMalfoy
Summary: Draco y Ginny se encuentran envueltos en una mentira que ellos mismos maquinaron, la cual los envolverá en muchos problemas... ¿Quieren saber que pasa? LEAN!
1. Nuestra Rutina

Draco caminaba con la cabeza en alto por los corredores de un gran hotel, el cual era muy prestigioso en el mundo magico y muggle, aunque eran mas los magos que se hospedaban alli que los muggles.

Todos los empleados de aquel hotel saludaban a Draco con respeto e intentaban lucir lo mejor posible y así evitar pasar un mal rato.

-Señorita Tagawa, ¿Cuantas veces le tengo que repetir que los botones de la blusa deben ir completamente abrochados?- Draco enarco una ceja esperando a que la chica se abrochara- Recuerde que usted viene a trabajar no a exihirse, si no es capaz de acatar las reglas bien recibida sera su carta de renuncia- La chica se acomodo bien su blusa e hizo una leve reverencia

-No volvera a ocurrir Señor Malfoy, le ofresco disculpas por mi comportamiento

-Eso espero- Y Draco Siguio su camino inspeccionando la limpieza del lugar, la presentacion de los empleados

Draco Malfoy de 27 años administraba una cadena de hoteles, los cuales eran muy prestigiosos entre las ricas tanto brujos como Muggles. Despues de la caida del señor tenebroso su familia decidio invertir su dinero en el proyecto hotelero, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por salir adelante de las criticas y de quienes los señalaban por haber estado en las filas del Señor oscuro antes de su desceso, pero tiempo despues la gente empezo a olvidar el pasado de los Malfoy y permitieron que se reintegraran a la sociedad con su nueva empreza hotelera, un año despues de fundar su primer hotel Lucius Malfoy muere.

Draco entro a su oficina y una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Tu padre estaria muy orgulloso, haz hecho un trabajo magnifico con este lugar

-Gracias mama- Draco se acerco a su madre y le dio un abrazo a modo de saludo- Pero que haces aqui, la junta para ver el estado de los hoteles es mañana- Narcissa tomo asiento y lo miro ofendida

-Crees que esa tonta junta es mas importante que mi propio hijo, queria verte y vaya que estas mas guapo- Narcissa sonrio- cuentame ya tienes prometida? Mira que necesitas a alguien que te apoye con todos los negocios familiares, ademas... - Draco levanto una de sus manos, haciendo que su madre callara

-Mama ya te e dicho que no quiero a nadie todavia, aun me quedan cosas por hacer- Draco vio que madre iba a reprochar y se le adelanto- Y por favor nada de mandar a las hijas de tus amigas, te lo ruego

-Draco, para nadie es un secreto que estoy envejeciendo y no se cuanto tiempo tenga de vida y quiero verte casado - Narcissa se masajeo las cienes- No se por que cancelaste tu copromiso con Astoria, tan buena muchacha que era, eres un tonto -Narcissa le dio un golpe a su hijo en la cabeza y se puso de pie- Mas te vale que para finales de año ya estes comprometido con alguien o te juro que le cedere la presidencia a otra persona- Narcisa salio de la oficina de su hijo azotando la puerta. Draco golpeo su escritorio y se dejo caer en su silla, metio la mano en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una foto la cual se quedo mirando fijamente

-Astoria por que te fuiste sin darme alguna explicacion- bufo y arrugo la foto lanzandola con violencia de donde la habia sacado

Ginny se encontraba en su oficina leyendo unos papeles que Ron le había pedido que revisara, era la contabilidad de los dos últimos meses de la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos, al parecer todo iba en orden, la tienda cada vez le iba mejor. Ginny termino de hacer algunas anotaciones y dejo los papeles a un lado, para luego ponerse de pie y salir de su oficina para a ver como iba la preparación de la boda de algún ricachon que había decidido hacer una fiesta bastante ostentosa

-Vicky, recuerda que la familia de la novia se alimenta bastante bien, así que encárgate de buscar el mejor chef para complacer a esa familia - Ginny esbozo una sonrisa- Ya conseguí reemplazar los pinos del parque Tree Fall por cerezos... - Ginny la miro seria- Tengo que encargarte de los detalles que quedan de la recepción, yo tengo trabajo en el hotel Sangbonie, deséame suerte- La chica le sonrio a Ginny levanto los pulgares, Ginny salio de allí y desaparecio


	2. Enfrentamientos

Ginny esperaba sentada a que la secretaria del presidente la hiciera pasar, esta miro con detenimiento el lugar, tenia un diseño bastante rustico y agradable, pero Ginny prefería los espacios mas alegres, con grandes ventanales y vistas a un hermoso jardín. Desvió su mirada a una de las chicas que escribía con delicadeza en una agenda, no tenia aspecto agradable.

-Vaya, parece que administraran una funeraria, aunque puedo dar fe que son mas alegres los funerales que esta oficina...- Paso su mano derecha sobre su brazo- Y puedo jurar que son mas cálidas- Un chico de aspecto tímido se acerco a ella

-Señorita puede pasar, el señor Malfoy la espera- Ginny suspiro al escuchar el apellido, sabia que el era el dueño, pero guardaba la esperanza que fuera uno de sus asistentes con el que tuviera que tratar. Le sonrió al chico y camino decididamente hacia la oficina de Draco

-Usted debe ser la que me va ayudar con el cambio de uniforme de los empleados y la encargada de que el banquete de bienvenida de los representantes de mi hotel en otros países, sea lo mas... -Draco levanto la vista y miro a Ginny fijamente- ¿Weasley? ¿Pero que de... ¿Dónde esta le persona que se va a encargar del banquete? ¿Vienes a que te de trabajo? no hay nada para ti, ahora vete, estoy esperando a...

-Me esta esperando a mi- Dijo Ginny sin perder la calma- su asistente Park me contrato para el banquete y para el diseño de los uniformes, si me permite puedo enseñar... -Draco la interrumpió

-¿tú eres la encargada de los banquetes? Una muerta de hambre como tu? - Draco la miro enarcando una ceja- ah… ya entiendo me cobraras mucho dinero te comerás el banquete y huirás con mi dinero- Ginny tomo a Draco de la corbata y se acerco peligrosamente a el

-Mira escoria humana, primero no soy ninguna ladrona, así que cuida tus palabras- Ginny lo miro con odio y lo empujo contra la silla- pensé que esa basura que había en tu cabeza ya había sido desechada... Creo que es hora de que empieces a madurar imbécil- Ginny salió de allí hecha una furia, Draco salió tras de ella y la tomo del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza

-Quien te crees tu para venir y hacerme ver como un niñato, te lo advierto Weasley...

-¿Que? sacaras tu traje de mortifago y harás que me trague mis palabras?- Ginny se soltó de Draco- no necesito de tu asqueroso dinero Malfoy, además no trabajo con personas sin ética profesional- Ginny puso un dedo sobre el pecho de Draco- Una persona con éxito aprende a separar los problemas personales de lo laboral- Ginny salió de allí dejando a Draco hecho una furia

-Pero quién demonios se cree esa mocosa, ¿Dándome lecciones a mi? ¿Acaso a administrado algo en su asquerosa vida?- Entro a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio- Park! Búscame a otra persona, pero esta vez haz bien tu trabajo y búscame a alguien... - Draco se detuvo y miro los diseños que Ginny había dejado allí, los uniformes tenían un estilo antiguo muy al estilo inglés, destellaba elegancia por donde se le viera- Maldita Weasley- susurro- Park cuando contrataste a Weasley, ¿firmó un contrato?

-Si señor

-Tráelo, por favor- Draco sonrió con sarcasmo- Me las vas a pagar Weasley, nadie me hace ver como un idiota- El asistente le entrego una carpeta con el contrato, Draco se puso de pie- Bien creo que me iré a casa, por hoy ya trabaje lo suficiente, pero me llevo esto- Tomo el contrato- Bien Park quedas encargado - Draco camino fuera de su oficina- señorita Avner, anote todos mis mensajes y por favor quiero que le ayude a Park con el informe de mañana y estén preparados

Ginny llego directamente a su oficina donde se quedó toda la tarde intentando calmarse

-Arg pero quien se cree ese, su padre debió llevárselo con él, escorias como el no merecen estar entre los vivos

-Vaya, vaya pensamientos como esos eran los que más rondaban por los mortifagos, ¿no te da vergüenza Weasley?- Draco entro a la oficina de la pelirroja- hace poco dijiste algo sobre que debería sacar mi uniforme de mortifago ¿quieres que de paso busque uno de tu medida?

-Te pido el favor de que te vayas- Dijo Ginny usando todo su auto control- al contrario que tu yo si se que es el respeto y como me gusta dar buen ejemplo a las personas con las que trabajo no quiero salirme de control contigo- Draco la fulmino con la mirada, otra vez intentaba hacerlo quedar en ridículo

-Lee esto- Le paso el contrato- Haz firmado esto con Park, y una de las clausulas dice que si cancelas el contrato tendrás que pagarme una suma de dinero considerable por tu irresponsabilidad- Ginny se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle algunas cosas

-Se lo que firme Malfoy y también sé que es la ética profesional así que estaré mañana en su oficina para cuadrar lo del banquete y los uniformes de los empleados

-A las cuatro en mi oficina, y sea puntual Weasley, odio la impuntualidad


	3. Y empieza la mentira

Hola gente ¿Como esta ese animo? el mio esta volando por que por fin encontré inspiración para continuar con el capitulo, espero les guste y no olviden comentar ;)

Ginny llego a la oficina 15 minutos antes de lo pactado, inmediatamente se reunió con Draco, con el cual empezó a trabajar de inmediato, eso si no faltaban los comentarios desagradables por parte y parte

-Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño y dejar que haga mi trabajo- dijo Ginny fulminando a Draco con la mirada- Tiene que haber variedad en la fiesta o es que acaso quieres gritarle a los inversionistas muggles que existe la magia- Ginny gruño- Por eso te digo que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos y no cerrarnos como lo haces tu a ninguna posibilidad

-Mira tu solo limítate a seguir las reglas que yo... - Una lechuza se puso en frente del escritorio de Draco, Draco reconoció rápidamente la lechuza de su madre, tomo la nota y la lechuza salio de alli.

El rubio leyó la nota y la arrugo lanzandola a la basura- Madre eres imposible, no queria llegar a esto pero no me dejas opción... PARK VEN ACA- El chico de apariencia timida entro a la oficina de draco paso firme y se paro en frente del escritorio de Draco

-si señor ¿Que necesita?

-Deshacerme de mi mama- Ginny levanto su mirada de los papeles que leia y miro a Draco con repulsión, abrio la boca para quejarse pero Draco se adelanto- No digas nada Weasley sigue trabajando y tu Park, necesito que con ayuda de las chismosas del aseo del hotel difundan un chisme

-Un... chisme señor? Creo que no lo comprendo

-Es sencillo Park, necesito que le comente a alguna de esas chismosas o se le escape, que yo estoy saliendo con alguien y que me e comprometido, pero que mantengo mi relacion en secreto por que no quiero causar escándalos

-Ah claro y como cuando se sepa no se va a armar un alboroto la relación seguirá en secreto- Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo

-Que trabajes Weasley que no pienso regalarte el sueldo- Draco se recostó en su silla y miro a su asistente- Pero tiene razón, necesito armar un alboroto y que llegue a los oídos de mi madre, ¿Como lo harás? no se pero necesito que mi madre me deje en paz con el tema- Ginny se puso de pie con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en su rostro

-Siento meterme en sus asuntos señor Malfoy, pero creo que no a planeado muy bien el asunto - Ginny camino hasta el lado del asistente de Draco- No cree que su madre exigirá conocer la chica, no conozco muy bien a su madre pero sera lo mas lógico cuando escuche el... "chisme"- dijo Ginny recalcando las comillas con sus dedos... Draco esbozo una sonrisa que no le gusto para nada a Ginny

-Park, ve, encárgate del asunto que te e encomendado- Park asintió y salio del lugar- Weasley, no te gustaría que te pagara el triple de lo que te estoy pagando por tus servicios de logística- Ginny lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados y volvió a la silla donde estaba estudiando unos papeles. Draco se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado- Piénsalo Weasley

-No tengo nada que pensar Malfoy, ¿Que crees?¿Que puedes comprar la honestidad de la gente con dinero? Búscate otra y ahora déjame trabajar que quiero terminar con esto pronto para no verte mas la cara

Ginny llego directamente a su oficina a dejar los diseños de los uniformes de los empleados de Malfoy para entregarlos a primera hora en la mañana

-Llego- dijo simplemente su compañera entregándole una carta

-Llego- repitió Ginny sin ánimos e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no sabia que era lo que había llegado exactamente -¿Llego? - Leyó el sobre de la carta y dio un respingo- Mierda Llego! ¿que vamos a hacer? aun nos falta juntar la mitad - rompió la carta y empezó a dar vueltas- ¿que vamos a hacer? tenemos una semana MALDITA HIPOTECA - su compañera y amiga Vicky puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Primero te calmas, respira... ya se nos ocurrirá algo para ganar mas tiempo

-Pero Vicky, me preocupa, sabes cuantas personas trabajamos aquí, cuantas familias dependen de este empleo? - Ginny escondió su rostro en las piernas- precisamente por eso cree este lugar

Ginny se sentía preocupada desesperada, no quería perder aquel lugar que hasta ahora iba empezando y le iba bastante bien, pero cuando empezó adquirió una deuda bastante considerable para dotar el lugar con las cosas que necesitaban para trabajar y aun no había logrado reunir lo suficiente para cubrir la deuda


	4. Te vendo mi conciencia

Ginny dormía y sus sueños eran invadidos por los rostros decepcionados de las personas con las que trabajaba, por los dedos que la señalaban como culpable por dejarlos en la calle. Cuando los lloriqueos de aquellas personas empezaban a ser insoportables, despertó bruscamente y fue a la cocina, donde se sentó a beber un vaso con agua

-Creo que debería dejar de ver películas muggles, ya empiezan a influenciar la creatividad de mis sueños- bufo y le dio un sorbo a su vaso- Que hago ¿Vendo mi conciencia o mi tranquilidad?- se puso de pie y entro al baño a darse una larga ducha- Creo que ya se que hacer

Draco entro a su oficina y vio a la Weasley sentada haciendo un listado de cosas para el evento de ese sábado

-Vaya Weasley tenias tantas ganas de verme, que llegaste antes- y como a cada comentario que hacia Draco Ginny intento asesinarlo con la mirada

-Malfoy... -Ginny evito la mirada de Draco y su cara adquirió un tono rojo por la humillación que sentía en esos momentos- La propuesta que no deje que mencionaras ayer... -Draco la miro seriamente pero internamente estaba que se partía de la risa al ver a la Weasley en aquella situación-... Pues veras, hubo un suceso ayer, el cual me obliga a venderle mi conciencia al diablo- Draco rió ante el comentario de Ginny

-Veras que no te arrepentirás Weasley, quien quita te termine gustando, aunque tratándose de mi ya se que te encantara, pero no te hagas ilusiones, esto sera solo para calmar a mi madre después romperemos el compromiso- Ginny puso sus manos sobre la mesa de Draco

-No te creas tan de buenas Malfoy, eso no ocurrirá, ni en tus mas fantásticos sueños- Ginny respiro hondo- Eso si te cobrare, no el triple como me dijiste, ya que es algo que aborreceré hacer, te cobrare 6 veces lo pactado y por adelantado- Draco la miro y asintió

-Ok me parece bien primero haremos un contrato y te pagare tu dinero- Draco saco una hoja y una vuela pluma- Empecemos poniendo las reglas fundamentales para que esto funcione, numero uno, no puedes salir con ningún chico

-En ese caso que también aplique para ti esa regla- objeto Ginny

-Celos Weasley?

-No idiota, aunque eso quisieras... Es solo que quiero que las cosas sean equitativas- Draco la ignoro

-Regla dos, nadie pero absolutamente nadie debe saber que lo nuestro es una farsa, regla tres me acompañaras a los próximos eventos e iras elegante, aunque al parecer si tienes idea sobre lo que es moda- Ginny arrugo un papel y lo lanzo sobre la cabeza de Draco

-Cuatro, seras mas amable conmigo

-Lo intentare Weasley- La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco -Cinco, este contrato durara seis meses- Ginny arrugo la nariz, pero se resigno- ¿Algo mas que quieras agregar?

-Si se llegara a incumplir cualquiera de las anteriores normas, inmediatamente el contrato sera anulado y la farsa habrá acabado. Así que ten muy presente la numero tres, por que no aceptare estupideces- Draco rió y firmo el pergamino, se lo paso a Ginny para que hiciera lo mismo, esta firmo e hizo una copia del contrato el cual guardo en su bolso, luego esbozo su mejor sonrisa falsa

-Bien cielo iré a revisar el salón de eventos y empezare a trabajar en el

Había sido un día largo para Ginny, sabia la dimensión de lo que estaba haciendo, pero para ella era muy importante aquel lugar, era un negocio que había abierto con mucho esfuerzo y no iba a permitir que lo clausuraran sin mas, dejando ademas, muchas personas sin empleo. Llamo a Vicky quien entro rápidamente a la oficina de la pelirroja

-Vicky ya le pediste a los meseros, a los chef y a las personas de decoración que fueran mañana al Hotel Sangbonie

-si Ginny todo esta cubierto - Vicky le sonrió de medio lado. Ginny saco un cheque de su bolso

-Me han prestado lo que faltaba, así que necesito que vayas mañana a Gringotts, retires el dinero que hay en la cuenta y le pagues a esos duendes usureros- Vicky tomo el cheque y abrazo a Ginny

-Viste, te dije que todo se iba a mejorar, yo estaba a punto de venderle mi alma al diablo de ser necesario- Ginny rio

-No te preocupes se la e vendido yo antes- Vicky sonrio pensando que su amiga hablaba en sentido figurado


	5. ¿Se termino el trato?

La velada de ese día había sido un éxito, tanto brujas como muggles se habían divertido bastante y los magos habían gozado de la compañía de los muggles, y sus raras costumbres. Entrada la noche, lentamente el salón empezó a quedar solo, todos se acercaban a Draco y a Ginny quien tenía el brazo del rubio alrededor de su cintura, a despedirse y a felicitarlos por la estupenda velada. Cuando finalmente quedaron solos, Ginny se deshizo del brazo del rubio y se dejo caer en la silla más cercana.

-Vaya Weasley, tenia mis dudas - Dijo Draco entregándole una copa de vino a la pelirroja- Pero al parecer me equivoque, por lo menos sabes algo de clase, para haber sido criada en la miseria- Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada y se puso en frente de el

-Podre ser muy miserable y todo lo que quieras, pero a mi me enseñaron muchas cosas que te hacen falta- Le lanzo el contenido de su copa sobre el rostro de Malfoy- Cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, imbécil- Ginny se quito los zapatos y camino a la salida- Al haber violado la regla numero tres del contrato que teníamos, queda automáticamente anulado

-¿Qué? VEN ACA WEASLEY- pero Ginny simplemente le ignoro y salió rápidamente del lugar para desaparecer de allí lo más pronto posible.

Como odiaba a Draco Malfoy y sus aires de grandeza, odiaba su mentalidad de "Yo tengo mas dinero que tu y eso me hace mejor", ojala el dinero comprara la humildad, el amor y muchas otras cosas de las cuales carecía ese rubio engreído; suspiro y se alegro de que todo aquello haya terminado.

-Merlín espero no tener que volver a cruzarme con esa sabandija de nuevo

Y con la idea de que nunca mas volvería a ver a Draco se despertó al día siguiente y se arreglo lo mejor posible, ya que, ese día tenia una cita con un viejo amigo de Hogwarts, quería saber como llevaba las cosas como maestro de herbologia y que tal marchaba todo en Hogwarts. Ginny sonrió al recordar las aventuras que tuvo en aquel colegio, el equipo de quidditch, la competencia entre casas. Había momentos en que deseaba robarle el gira tiempo a Hermione y volver a los primeros días en Hogwarts, aunque volver implicaba abrir viejas heridas.

Una vez lista se fue al café donde había quedado con Neville, al llegar allí lo vio sentado mirando por la ventana, cuando la diviso dejo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro. Ginny entro inmediatamente a aquel lugar y abrazo a su amigo

-Vaya Neville, tiempo sin verte- Ginny se sentó frente a su amigo- ¿Es mi imaginación o el cargo de maestro te a puesto mas guapo?

-Son ideas tuyas Ginny- Ambos ordenaron café y cosas para picar, mientras que Ginny lo ponía al día de los últimos sucesos, de su negocio, omitiendo su fraudulenta relación con Malfoy.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas y dulces hasta que alguien llego a interrumpirles la velada.

-Así que, ¿El enojarte conmigo fue una escusa tuya para poder buscarme un reemplazo?- Draco saco las mejores dotes de actor que tenia y empezó a hacer pucheros- Ginny mi vida ya te dije que lo siento, no volveré a ver mi modista, si eso te pone tan celosa, pero por favor perdóname, te juro que no paso nada entre nosotros, ella solo tomaba medidas para mi traje, ademas es muy mayor para mi - Ginny miraba a Draco sorprendida, pero el mas sorprendido era Neville- Piensa en el bebe, no es bueno para ti tener rabietas y mucho menos por celos mal infundidos, mi vida - Draco tomo la mano de Ginny y la arrastro con el- Lo siento Longbottom, pero mi novia y yo tenemos un asunto que solucionar- Neville asintió con la cabeza sin poder salir de su asombro

-¿Asunto?- Ginny empezó a golpear a Draco con su bolso- suéltame Bastardo

Draco saco a Ginny a un parque cercano y la obligo a sentarse en una de las bancas

-Weasley ¿Que te dije de salir con otros chicos?

-Pero que de… -Ginny conto hasta diez y fulmino a Draco con la mirada - primero Neville no figura como otros chicos, es mi mejor amigo, lo veo como uno mas de mis hermanos y segundo creí haber dicho muy bien anoche que nuestro contrato estaba anulado o ¿piensas que me voy a dejar tratar como a ti te da la gana?

-Lo siento Weasley… ya deja de ser tan delicada solo fue un comentario… - Draco se sentó a su lado- Ya deja de hacerte la digna y dame una segunda oportunidad- Ginny lo miro y bufo

-Vuelves a decir alguna idiotez acerca de tu millonaria cuenta bancaria y te juro, que te hago quedar tan mal con todo el mundo, que tu reputación caerá por el suelo

-Me encantaría ver eso, pero, como no diré nada para que la princesita no se ofenda, me tendré que quedar con la duda- Ginny cambio su expresión y miro a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Bebe? - Draco rio

-Debiste ver tu cara y la de Longbottom cuando mencione un bebe, fue todo un poema… Claro que si quieres… -Draco se acerco peligrosamente a la pelirroja pero esta puso una mano en su pecho y lo empujo fuera de la silla

-Yo se que te mueres por tenerme Malfoy, pero eso solo ocurrirá en tu retorcida mente, además el doctor me pidió que me mantuviera alejada de las porquerías


	6. Conociendo a la fiera digo a la suegra

El señor Weasley se paseaba de un lado a otro en frente de Ginny, quien estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de su madre; había decidido decirles que tenía una relación sentimental con Draco, porque no quería que se enteraran por terceras personas. Molly miraba a su hija con una lágrima en uno de sus ojos que amenazaba con salir

-No se por que hacen tanto escándalo, las cosas que el y su familia hicieron quedaron en el pasado, ahora es una persona diferente- Miro a su mama fijamente- créeme Draco es un chico dulce, caballeroso, una persona estupenda, ¿Creen que me hubiera metido con el de no ser así? - Ginny estaba asqueada, ¿en que mundo paralelo Draco era una persona dulce?

-confiamos en ti hija, pero nos es muy difícil confiar en el… es un Malfoy por amor a Merlín- Arthur se sentó al otro lado de su hija- hubiera preferido que llegaras con una chica y nos la hubieras presentado como pareja

-hubiera sido una buena posibilidad- Bromeo Ginny- pero me enamore de Draco Malfoy. Mama, papa, no fue algo que yo elegí, simplemente paso y si estoy aquí contándoles es porque no quiero que se enteren el día de mañana por terceras personas

-De acuerdo hija, si estas tan enamorada como dices de Malfoy lo aceptamos, porque sabemos o queremos pensar, que algo bueno debe tener para que tu estés enamorada de el.

Ginny pasó el resto de la tarde con sus padres hablando de su trabajo, de sus hermanos. Cuando ya todo estaba oscuro se despidió cariñosamente de sus padres y se fue a su apartamento. Una vez allí decidió caminar en la oscuridad y tumbarse en el sofá

-¿Dónde estabas Weasley?- Ginny cayo de su sofá dando un fuerte grito

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un maldito pervertido?- Grito Ginny prendiendo la luz- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no sabes que es de muy mal gusto que entres a las casas ajenas sin permiso?

-Que exagerada eres Weasley, pero debo admitir que tienes una buena casa a pesar de…. -Draco se detuvo porque sabia que Ginny lo golpearía y daría por terminado su contrato- Mama quieres que vayas mañana a cenar conmigo a su casa

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que llevar armadura?- Draco rio

-Con que vayas bien presentada estará bien, igual no te va a aceptar tan fácilmente.

-Vaya eso me tranquiliza- Ironizo Ginny de camino a la cocina- ¿Ya comiste? - Ginny empezó a preparar una pasta rápidamente

-No, ¿vas a envenenarme?

-¿Sabes? No seria mala idea, pero sabrán que este fue el ultimo lugar que visitaste, así que, mejor me quedo con las ganas- Guardaron silencio hasta que Ginny termino de cocinar y puso el plato en frente de Draco- buen provecho Malfoy- comieron en silencio y Draco se ofreció a lavar los trastes, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Ginny, pero decidió ahorrarse los comentarios

-Bien, es hora de dormir así que…

-¿Es una invitación Weasley?- Draco se acerco a Ginny y la tomo por la cintura, esta golpeo el pecho de Draco manteniendo las distancias - Vaya que eres una pervertida, pero me voy a sacrificar- Ginny puso su mano en la cara de Draco y lo alejo

-Con eso quiero decir que tengo sueño y que te largues, yo se que quisieras algo mas conmigo pero no será posible, ya te lo dije el medico me prohibió la basura- Ginny tomo a Draco de la mano y lo llevo a la puerta, la abrió y lo empujo fuera de su casa- espero pases a recogerme antes de ir a donde tu madre, buenas noches- Y cerro a puerta en su cara

Draco llego al medio día a recoger a Ginny, quien llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, el cual complemento con unas sandalias negras, su pelo lo ondulo mediante un hechizo y uso un poco de maquillaje.

-Te ves muy bien Weasley, pasaras la prueba de belleza de mama, pero tienes que seguir las siguientes normas- Draco empezó a enumerar con los dedos- Primero, no puedes llamarme Malfoy incluso si mi madre no esta cerca, veras, ella tiene un hechizo para escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, así espiaba a papa; Segundo, sígueme la corriente en todo y trata de que todo lo que digas sea lo mas sincero posible; Tercero mírala a los ojos cuando hables con ella y no te preocupes porque aunque parezca lo contrario, ella no sabe oclumancia… Así que ¿Lista para empezar con el teatro? -Ginny asintió, fue por su abrigo y tomo el brazo que le ofrecía Draco.

Juntos aparecieron en frente de la mansión Malfoy, la cual tenia un hermoso jardín, Draco tomo la mano de Ginny, quien la guio a la entrada, donde los recibió un elfo, que los guio a la sala donde los esperaba Narcissa

-Draco, hijo mío ¿Cómo estas?- Narcissa se acerco a Draco y le dio un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido al instante

-Estoy muy bien mama- Draco tomo la mano de Ginny y se sentó con ella frente a su madre- Bien mama, quiero que conozcas a Ginevra- Narcissa miro a Ginny de arriba a bajo con un gesto arrogante, pero Ginny esbozo una sonrisa

-Encantada de conocerla señora- dijo Ginny inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en señal de respeto.

-Me encantaría decir los mismo niña, pero no puedo mentirle, para mi no es ningún placer.

-Mama, por favor- Draco negó con la cabeza, pero Narcissa simplemente lo ignoro.

-Draco, eh escuchado el rumor de que te has comprometido con esta… muchacha ¿Es verdad eso?

-Si, mama, es completamente cierto.

-Y puedo saber ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por boca de otra persona?- Narcissa miraba a Ginny con desdén.

-Sencillo madre, si te enterabas antes de mi relación con Ginevra, harías hasta lo imposible para separarnos, pero ahora que estoy tan enamorado de ella, a puertas de casarme, no hay nada que puedas hacer

-¿Qué pasa con Astoria? ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de ella? - La expresión de Draco cambio por unos segundos, pero rápidamente la endureció

-Claro mama, de lo contrario no estaría aquí con ella- Narcissa estudio la expresión de su hijo y rápidamente miro a Ginny

-¿Amas a mi hijo?

-Claro señora, amo completamente a su hijo, mi mundo gira entorno a el- Ginny dijo esto tan segura, que Draco temió que sus palabras fueran verdad. Ginny no aparto su mirada de la de Narcissa- y si me permite señora, debo decir que usted es un poco egoísta, su hijo me ama y yo a el ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene con que seamos felices? ¿Su dinero? Créame que es lo que menos me importa- Narcissa miraba a Ginny con una sonrisa burlona

-No le creo niñita, usted es una oportunista, se aprovecha de los buenos sentimientos de mi hijo para disfrutar de los lujos que nunca tuvo- Ginny sentía que hablaba con una replica de Draco y se lleno de cólera.

-Que triste señora, que usted no aprenda a conocer a la gente antes de juzgarla. Tengo entendido que a usted le dieron una segunda oportunidad con la sociedad, no entiendo como no es capaz de hacer lo mismo conmigo- Ginny se puso de pie- El día que me case con su hijo, firmare los documentos que sean necesarios para renunciar a su fortuna, así de lo único que disfrutare será de su compañía- Ginny le dio un corto beso a Draco- Te veo en la noche mi vida, pasa una linda velada con tu mama- Ginny se giro y miro a Narcissa con fingida dulzura- Ten una linda velada Narcissa, lamento no ser lo que espera para su hijo - Ginny salió de allí rogando no tener que volver a ver a tan fea persona


End file.
